The Year of Change
by Madame Xenaxium
Summary: After the war some students return to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Hermione finds out she had been kidnapped as a child, and also finds some interesting things about her heritage!Old prejudices die, and with this new year comes change, in more ways than one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter ;p
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Thank you to those who are taking the time to read this story! It's something that I had been working on a long time ago, and just recently found again. It is likely a well worn theme, but I hope to make it at least an enjoyable one. Please let me know what you think, reviews are welcome!**

**The year of change.**

**Chapter 1**

Seriously?!' She thought. 'Can puberty last this long?'

She was nearly 18 damnit! She was supposed to be an adult now! But no, she groaned as she took off her bra. Instant relief flooded her senses as the constricting undergarment was removed.

This was just one of the changes she had noticed over the summer. Now, of all things her breasts were getting bigger.

"I guess that means I'll have to wear my sports bra and go shopping tomorrow." She mused quietly as she got ready for bed.

Other changes that she had experienced over the summer included her hair having had a growth spurt. If that was possible. In one month it had grown nearly 4 extra inches. So now her mass of unruly curls fell haphazardly to the middle of her back. She was now 5'7", which she wasn't sure about because it made her legs look ridiculously long. Even though her mother said not to worry because guys liked that.

And lastly every blemish she had ever had faded significantly. The deep scars she had obtained during the war were now barely there faint lines on her otherwise flawless skin. When she had noticed this she had thought smugly to herself that Lavender Brown could go kick bricks after suggesting that she use skin cream last year.

Three more days and she'd show that tart! This Hermione had better skin then that simpering banshee could ever hope to have! What the hell had Ronald ever seen in her?

Her heart fluttered as she passed by her already packed trunk. She was going back to Hogwarts. It was technically her 8th year but seeing as how she never actually experienced her 7th year she was excited because she would be sharing some of her classes with her best girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

Harry and Ron were coming back as well, and she was excited to see who else. The war had devastated many, and she would be surprised if there were some that chose simply to move on with their lives. Her class had been offered the option to test out. Which she thought was ridiculous because there was bound to be material on there that they couldn't possibly know, and then what would be the point if you didn't do your best! Besides that, she had spent the last couple years having to be more grown than she felt. And she just wanted to have at least one year in which she could just be a student. Just a girl with mediocre problems and not life threatening ones. Although Padma would probably argue with her that the wrong outfit was life threatening. …

She sighed. She wished that could have been the worst of her problems growing up.

Crawling in bed she turned out the lamplight and snuggled in. Tomorrow she was going to go shopping and then to the burrow for the last few days of summer break before school started.

Maybe she could just be a girl this year, with normal girl problems. That would be nice.

oOo

Furrowing her brows she held up the item inspecting the quality.

She was bra shopping and being the practical girl she was she was trying to find something that was sensible and supportive.

"What are you looking at?"

"A bra Ginny, what does it look like?"

"S'it fer yer grandmum?"

She side glanced at her friend glaring at her briefly before turning her eyes back on the undergarment.

"I need new bras." She stated simply as she placed the garment she was inspecting in her basket. To which Ginny promptly snatched it out of the basket and tossed it back on the rack.

"No. I'm holding a one woman intervention. I don't think yer mom would wear that."

"Ginny, seriously, I need a bra."

"An' you'll get one. A good one with matching panties. Maybe several. Even if I have to buy them for you. I can't in good conscience let you buy granny undergarments for yourself. You're a beautiful woman and you need to start embracing it!"

The determined red head had dragged her over to the section that held the more racy selections. Everything from push-up bras to demi, and strapless. In various fabrics from silks and satins to lace and…less lace.

After much pestering her friend had gotten her new bra size out of her and now was tossing various sets into her basket. These sets included thongs and lacy shorts style panties to dainty bikini cut numbers that barely covered her bottom and it was decided for her that they would hit the spa to….tend the garden as Ginny had so tactfully put it.

She rolled her eyes at the thought as they made their way out of the boutique. They had three more hours before they were going to meet the boys. So they decided to go to the wizarding spa to handle business. Ginny dragging her along had said it would be her treat. Congratulations for Hermione getting Head girl, to which she was reminded that she had also been made secondary Head girl. But was waved off and told to deal with it, because it was happening.

So she let herself get dragged into the spa. Much to her disdain Ginny had also decided that they were getting manicures and pedicures and something was going to be done about the thing on her head. Hermione pouted at that, but relented to the girl's enthusiasm.

It was likely not going to do any good, but she had learned a while ago that if Ginny wanted you to do something you should indulge her or else you would get a lot of attitude. And this was hardly something worth fighting over.

So now here she was sitting in a chair while some wizard was scrubbing her head roughly glaring down at her while she was leaned back at the hair washing station.

"It should be a crime to let one's hair get this bad." He looked over his shoulder at her friend who was at another station getting her pedicure. "You weren't exaggerating about having an emergency dear!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the man finished rinsing and then wrapped a towel around her head and led her to another station.

"Alright, so what are we doing with this?" He gestured despairingly at her head. Hermione sighed again and flipped her hand outwardly towards Ginny.

"Ask her apparently she is the one with the emergency." She rolled her eyes again.

The man looked back at Ginny who grinned wickedly. "Whatever you think is best Raulie"

The man suddenly looked positively giddy.

"Free reign?!" He clapped excitedly.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.

Several hair treatments later a trim and some chestnut lowlights to 'create more dimension' in her hair. It now lay in loose spirals all over and much to her unwilling delight she could now run her fingers through it and not run into snags.

It had been layered a somewhat and now she had bangs that fell just past her eyes but swooped to the side slightly. Showing off a freshly shaped eyebrow. They had used a technique called threading. Muggle tactic really but it had been explained that while magic was used in most cases, an area as small as the eyebrow could be easily messed up unless the caster had an extremely steady hand. And since her brows were in need of some serious TLC, they option for a more hands-on attempt.

A slip of paper with straightening spells and a bag full of product, her fingers in a French manicure and her toes a dark plum, and certain areas still stinging…. Ginny and herself finally met up with the boys.

She silently thanked Ginny for her intervention when she saw Ron's face turn pink and he started sputtering his hellos. Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Nice work."

Hermione frowned . "Why do I feel like there is a conspiracy in there somewhere."

"Who do you think funded our treatments?"

"Your treat my arse GINNY!" She swung her bag at the laughing girl.

"Come on, let's get back. I bet yer mum has supper ready and you know how she'll get if we're late."

They all nodded at Hermione's words and as they made their way to the apparition point she couldn't help but smile inwardly when she noticed Ron kept stealing glances at her.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you Dutch Potterfan for the review. I hope that future chapters will be just as good. **

**To others taking the time to read this story, Thank you as well. **

**I know not everyone likes to take the time to review, but it still makes me happy to see people favoriteing and following the story anyway. **

**So without further ado, on with the story. **

**The Year of Change.**

**Chapter 2**

"So who do you think is going to be or Co-Heads?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it depends on who is actually coming back. You know how some have left and some have option to try and test out."

"Yea I don't get that. I mean if they get poor scores on their N.E. then there is little change they will get a good job. Not everyone can open their own business like my brothers."

"That's what I thought, besides…" Hermione glanced out the window watching the land fly by as the train cut across the countryside. "I'm not ready to give up my youth just yet." She smiled turning back to her friend. "This year I think I might try to have fun. I mean, " She grew serious. "Not at the expense of my studies, but I want to have experiences too."

"I know what you mean. I keep waiting for Harry to ask me back out, but he hasn't yet. I mean the war is over, and I keep thinking that finally we can get back together and our lives can move forward." She sighed. "Well, bollocks to him! Here's to experiences in our last year, and the men we like can't see us for what we are then bollocks to them!"

"I don't have a man Ginny."

"Whatever, you can try to deny it all you want but your still sore about Ron dating Lavender, and didn't you tell me you guys kissed or something?"

Hermione sucked her teeth, "Yes, but then a week after I get hope I get this owl from him saying that he valued my friendship too much to want to change it."

"What are nitwit! I should hex him just for sheer idiocy!"

"Who are we hexing?" Both girls startled and whipped their heads towards the compartment door to see the last two students they expected. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

The Italian moved forward and sat across the way from them followed by the blond, and repeated himself. His accent made the girls shift in their seats slightly. "I'm curious. The year hasn't even started and already you are plotting someone's demise?"

"I get why Malfoy is here. " Hermione stated not bothering to answer his question. "but why are you? You're in the same year as Malfoy and I."

"So nice to see you as well Granger. My summer was wonderful, thank you." He waved offhandedly ignoring her rude behavior. "And since you asked so kindly" the sarcasm backing his words. "I am one of the Head boy's. While Potter, you and ..the other one were off gallivanting across the countryside last year, I was not in school either. My parents decided to not let me return while .." he gestured outwardly. "things were happening. So this is my actual 7th year and not me returning to complete it."

"Oh."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy who had been unusually quiet. He was staring down at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap while he leaned back lazily in his seat.

His hair was longer and he looked a little worse for wear. He had that look like someone who was forced to grow up before their time. She almost felt pity for him.

"You know it's quite rude to stare Granger. " His eyes moved up to meet hers briefly.

Maybe she didn't after all.

After that they had been quiet until Professor McGonagall had come in with the prefects and they had the first meeting of the year. A rough schedule had been made for the following week for rounds and tasks had been delegated for before and after the sorting feast.

First class after the war was small. There were 5 Gryffindor students. 4 Ravenclaw, 4 Hufflepuff, and 2 Slytherins. Parents were likely still worried, and/or had left the country. Hermione hoped that in the years to come that this would change and Hogwarts would once again be filled with students.

Harry, Ron and Ginny spoke excitedly in hushed whispers debating on when to hold tryouts for the quiddich team, and having deciding on who to ask to tryout aside from the ones who would sign up. Ginny thought that Seamus might be a good beater seeing as how after the many mishaps his wand had made and his disastrous experiences in Potions he knew how to take a blow. This explanation had made the boys laugh but they took note of her suggestion none the less.

Afterwards McGonagall led the Head Boys and Girls to their dorm. It was a shared one with four separate bedroom and two bathrooms that they would share. It had a decent sized commons with several plush chair and couches. There were tables off to the side where they could study or do homework, along with a small dinette in an alcove with a kitchenette in a side room. It was like a large flat.

Hermione was thankful that it was not however decorated in their house colors because given how was chosen she couldn't help but to think it would look somewhat tacky and Christmas-ish. Instead the room was carpeted in a soft sandy tone with various black woven rugs by the door and in front of the fireplace. The walls were a creamy off-white and the furniture was dark brown suede with cream colored pillows and soft cashmere throws. It was very neutral and normal.

Ginny's and her room were almost identical. They had a teak four-poster bed with a thick cream colored down comforter. Matching bedside table, wardrobe and a desk. Their rooms weren't huge but they had the privacy and that was a benefit that had not been afforded them in the past.

Hermione squealed in glee as she thought how she would never have to listen to Padma and Lavender gossiping until all hours of the night about mundane things like how 'Blue is the new Red.'

"So, the since there are two bathrooms. Why don't we split them. Ginny and I can share one and you two can share one?" Hermione suggested after inspecting the ornate facilities.

"I think it should be first come first serve." Blaise said.

"Look I'm trying to work with you two here. I think that having a girl's bathroom and a boy's bathroom is fair." She countered.

"I don't care what you say Granger. If Malfoy is in the shower and I have to use the bathroom, I'm going in there. So to save you the headache of being pissed off later for using 'your' bathroom I'm going to tell you right now. If I have to take a piss or shit or take a shower and that bathroom is empty, I'm going to use it. And while I'm at it if the mood strikes me while I'm in there maybe even a wank!"

"Ugh! You're a pig!" Hermione grimaced as she turned to see Ginny trying to stifle her laugher and Malfoy smirking.

"I'm going to have to get shower shoes or something. " She blushed muttering to herself as she went into her room followed by a laughing Ginny. And as she closed the door she heard Malfoy.

"You were just kidding about having a wank in the bathroom right? You better not do that in the bath!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- *yawns* I hope this chapter finds everyone well. Thank you again to all my readers, for new followers and favorites.**

****EDITIED**

**Also to Dutch Potterfan, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a long day. A month into the school year, and things were running smoothly. The four of them had called a truce and were actually working rather well together on their duties. They were by no means friends but they had come to some kind of an accord. Hermione had stayed up extra late as usual trying to finish her weekend homework so that she could spend her Sunday doing research to prepare for her N.E.W.T.S exam at the end of the year. She believed there was no such thing as being over prepared. But it was late and she was tired. Looking out the window she noticed a storm was rolling in. She could see the lightning flashes on the horizon. Making her way to the bathroom she peered into the medicine cabinet.

Damn she was out of dreamless sleep potion. Thankfully it was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about classes in the morning. Grabbing a book she made her way to the commons room to curl up in front of the fireplace. It was going to be a long night. She'd just have to get the potion tomorrow and take a nap sometime during the day.

For as long as Hermione could remember she had been plagued by nightmares. She could never remember them though. Which bothered her, but she would wake up screaming in a cold sweat. It was always worse if there was a storm.

The ambiance in the common room was so relaxing with the soft throw blanket draped over her, and the gentle heat emanating from the fireplace. Soon Hermione's eyes felt heavy and eventually her eyelids closed and the book fell limply in her lap.

_It was dark, and she was whimpering as lightening flashed across the sky. Lighting up her room with blinding brightness which was quickly followed up by laud booms of thunder that rattled the window panes. She quickly grabbed her favorite doll and crawled out of bed and ran out of her room down the hall to another room. Her bare feet barely making a noise in the large hallways. Upon entering the room she moved to a bed and gently shook the lump that was in it. _

_"Zander! Ho paura dei tuoni sono così forti!" She tried to jar him awake again "Svegliati fratello!"_

_ Finally the lump turned and a mused dark haired boy sat up rubbing his eyes. "Cosa vuoi sorella? Stavo dormendo."_

_She hugged her doll tightly and sniffled quietly, "Ho paura della tempesta."_

_The little boy sighed and scooted over lifting his blanket so the girl could crawl in. She lay there shivering as the storm raged on unable to relax, but still comforted since she was no longer alone. Then she heard the quiet voice of the boy singing her favorite English nursery rhyme. Which finally lulled her to sleep._

~Flash to another dream sequence~

_It was storming again and she was afraid not only from the noises of the storm, but there were noises inside the house as well. She grabbed her blanket and her doll and crawled under her bed. No sooner had she shuffled underneath, did her door spring open. She sighed in relief and started to crawl out "Papa!" A hand reached down and grabbed her arm hauling her out from under the bed causing her to drop her doll. This wasn't her father. She started to scream as the man threw her over his shoulder and started to run out. Down the hall behind the retreating man that had got a hold of her she saw a little boy step out of his room. Her arms stretched out towards him as she yelled " ZANDER! FRATELIO!" Then the boy was running screaming for her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying as the man was yelling at her in English. Tears filled her eyes as the man gripped her body tightly his nails digging into her fragile skin to hold her steady while she stuggled to no avail. "MAMA! "PAPA! AIUTO!" She screamed. The house behind her was slowly coming to life as lights in various rooms began to shine. She saw different colored flashes spark across the halls as chaos was left in their wake. _

_They made it outside then and the man was running through the storm. Lightning and thunder raged around her and she tried to reach out to the little boy who was struggling in vain to keep up. _

_And then there was a sudden sharp pain, and all was quiet._

In other parts of the dorm.~

"What is that infernal racket?" Draco grumbled as he sat up and turned dropping his feet down on the side of his bed. Someone was screaming. And not in a good way.

Making his way out of his room he quickly stumbled down the stairs to see a frantic red-head trying to wake the screaming girl on the couch. "What the hell is going on?"

She stood up and whipped her head around with worried tears streaking down her cheeks. "I don't know! I can't wake her up and she keeps screaming and yelling out in a different language!"

"FRATELIO! AIUTOMI!"

They both jumped startled by the screamed words.

"That sounds like Italian. I'll go wake Blaise up. Maybe he can help."

He ran to his friend's room, not bothering to knock. "Blaise wake up. " He shook him.

A disdainful groan sounded from the body buried under the blankets.

"Wake up man it's important!"

"Drake" A sleepy voice mumbled "You might wake up looking perfect, but we less fortunate folk need our beauty rest now piss off" The body rose only to stuff it's head under the pillow.

Malfoy yanked the pillow off his friends head. "I'm serious! It's Granger she's having a nightmare."

"So?"

"She's talking in her sleep."

"Plenty people do that."

"In Italian."

His friends head turned slightly towards him, "Granger speaks Italian? That would be just like her that know-it-all."  
>"ZANDER! AIUTMI!"<p>

Suddenly Blaise sat up in his bed and stared at his friend. "What the fuck did she just scream?!"

"I don't bloody know! That's why I came to wake you up! I don't speak fucking Italian you ponce!"

Blaise ran out of the room and down the steps just as thunder resonated through the room.

"There is no way. No way…." Blaise mumbled to himself as he made his way to the crying red-head who was trying to hold onto her screaming friend.

"What else has she been saying?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know.. um.. she said something that sounded like fra-tellio or something.. she keeps screaming the same words aiutomi though. What does that mean?"

"Aiutomi? It means 'Help me'.'" He knelt down next to the girls. "Let me see her hand." He took it gently in his and shook his head, "I can't believe I'm trying this… what are the odds.. " he whispered to himself. Softly he began to hum.. and then words in the form of an English nursery rhyme followed.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise. If you go out in the woods today, you better go in disguise." He let out a shuddering breath as the girls restless screaming settled down into soft whimpers.

"For every bear there ever there was, will gather there together because. Today's the day the teddy bears have their…picnic."

And then she was sleeping peacefully. And then her quiet voice mumbled out. "Gratze. Buenotte, ti amo fratelio."

Blaise fell back on his on his bum, his eyes wide as he stared at the girl sleeping on the couch. "Dio mio! No way!"

Draco looked between the two, "What's going on Blaise?"

"No way! This is … This isn't possible! I mean .. the odds!"

Ginny spoke up next. "What the hell is going on?! How did you know how to help her?!"

Blaise turned towards Ginny and then got really close grabbing up both her hands "You're her best friend, yes?"

She raised a brow, "Yes."

"Has she ever told you anything about her history. Where she came from. I know this is a strange question, but has she ever said anything to you about being adopted?"

She frowned. "She told me last year before she left with Harry and Ron. But she doesn't like to talk about it. Apparently they found her wandering in a park. She doesn't remember though. She just remembers waking up in a hospital."

Blaise was borderline hyperventilating now as he stood up and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. His dark eyes blazing as he took in the situation.

"One more thing, do you know if she has a birthmark? That looks kind of like this?" He lifted his sleeping shirt to reveal a splotch on his ribcage that resembled a misshaped star.

"Yea, she does. Almost just like that…but lower, just above her hipbone."

"Blaise mate you're killing me here. What in bloody hell is going on?"

Blaise turned to his friend with disbelieving eyes. "I think it's Blair."

"Blair? Whose Blair?"

Blaise sighed. "Alex. My twin. Blair Alexia Zabini."

"Alex, as in the one that got kidnapped? Granger?!" The blond looked between his friend and the sleeping girl. "OH BLOODY HELL! This is crazy! I mean what are the odds!"

"I KNOW! AND A WEEK! A WEEK BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!"

Ginny stood up then having had enough. "Would someone please tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she whisper yelled trying not to wake her friend. "Come on in the kitchen you two."

They followed her promptly, 'Okay. Blaise, spill it."

"When I was younger I had a twin sister. When we were four she was kidnapped during a raid on our house. Deatheaters came because we had refused to join them. Which is why my parents pulled me when they invaded the school last year. I think that maybe she is her. I mean first she is adopted, she can't remember. But she is dreaming about things and responding to things I used to calm my sister back then.. and the birthmark. It all fits."

"Okay so we should tell her when she wakes up."

"Oh right 'Oh hi, so last night you were having a nightmare and by the way you speak Italian. And you said some stuff, and I calmed you down so now I think your my long lost sister! SURPRISE!" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "She will likely laugh at me."

"You never know until you find out. And what about the birthday thing? What's so important about that?"

"Blaise's family has veela blood."

"DRAKE!"

Ginny stared wide eyed at them both.

"What? She's her best friend" He said defensively. And sucked his teeth. " DAMNIT I THOUGHT WE WERE BEING CIVIL!"

Blaise sighed and turned towards Ginny. "I hope you understand when I ask you to keep that tidbit of information to yourself."

She nodded. "Well, that explains a lot then!"

"What explains what?"

"She's been complaining about growth spurts and worried about prolonged puberty and stuff. She's been… filling out." She tried tactfully.

"Damn, that means her body has been preparing itself for mating." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay now you have to tell her, she has a week?"

"Okay Red, I'll tell her. I promise. But please let me do it my way okay?"

"She nodded as she went back in the commons and covered her friend with the throw. "You better. " And then made her way to her room.

"So, she's your sister then?"

"Yea, I think so."

"…I guess it's a bad time to tell you that I think she's kind of hot then?"

"Don't make me have to kick your ass already."

"You could try." His friend smirked as he closed his door.

**AN- For those of you who have already read this. Thanks to F0china, I've edited some of the phrases. **

**_Ho paura dei tuoni sono così forti – I'm afraid of thunder it's so strong._**

**_Svegliati fratello – Wake up brother._**

**_Cosa vuoi sorella? Stavos dormendo- What do you want sister? I'm sleeping._**

**_Ho paura della tempesta- I'm afraid of the storm. _**

_**Gratze. Buenonotte, ti amo Fratlio- Thank you. Goodnight, I**__ love you Brother._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ I'd like to say thank you to F0china for their help on the last chapter's language edits. Obviously I'm not itallian. ;p But I did try, and google translate had most of it. I used it again this chapter, so if it's wrong im sure ill get yelled at for not seeing out certain someones. . he he. Thanks again to all the reviews, Welcome new followers and *blows kisses at all the favorites!***

**The Year of Change.**

**Chapter 4**

Blaise had woken up early the next day. He had to come up with a plan on how to tell Hermione. Man he really hoped that she took the news well.

He had owled his parents very early this morning and had already received a reply which included a small package. He had rewrapped said item and was now sitting in the Great hall anxiously waiting while he watched Granger flip casually through some obnoxiously thick tome.

That gave him another idea, he should find a book on veela for her to read. It might help with the credibility of his story.

A soft screech and the unmistakable sound of wings finally drew his attention as the owl he had chosen in the owlery entered the room and swooped down to drop the parcel into Granger's lap.

He glanced at her Red-head friend who hadn't hardly left her side all day, and gave the girl a bit of a nod. When he found her watching him.

He then focused back on Hermione.

oOo

She didn't even know the owl had come into the room until something fell in her lap. She had been so engrossed in her latest edition of Hogwarts: A History that it had started her a little bit. Picking up the package she eyed it quizzically searching for signs of who the sender might be. She finally found a little slip of parchment neatly folded and tucked into the twine that held the package together.

Cara,

I hope this note finds you well. I find writing this letter most difficult, but I found it easier to write than the thought of speaking to you outright. I know it's not very brave of me, and I hope that you might forgive me in the future for this cowardice. But you must understand the circumstances, and how hard it is for me to come to you with this.

I'm sure you are confused and I promise I will do my best to be clear while I explain the intention I have in writing you.

I suppose I should start at the beginning.

You see not many know this, but I am not an only child. In fact, I have a sister; a twin. Unfortunately when we were younger she was stolen from us. It's difficult for me to talk about because I failed her. I failed to protect her, and she always sought me out to protect her.

That night a part of me died, because I had lost the one person who needed me, and I continuously blame myself for her loss.

Last night some things came to light, which lead me to believe that you are she, my lost sister.

I really hope that you're not finding me to be too forward. I understand that you perhaps don't remember. I've thought about it and have come to the conclusion that you have repressed your memories. Perhaps the trauma of your abduction was too much to bear. ( I will elaborate when we talk.)

None the less, I am still firm in my belief that you are she. Please don't be upset with your friend she shared with me that you knew about your adoption. Also there was another bit of information that I inquired about. A birthmark. She said you have one as well. I showed her mine, and she said that it was practically identical.

So, I hope you can see now how I have come to this conclusion.

I will leave you now, although I hope you know that if you are reading this in the Great hall I am likely watching you so I really hope you don't try to hex me straight away.

I've enclosed something that I hope will help you believe my claims, and I hope that you come to find me to seek whatever answers you may wish.

Ever Sincerely

Blaise Alexander Zabini

Or as you have affectionately called me in the past, Zander.

Hermione sat there staring at the parchment she turned to see Ginny biting her nails staring at her and then looked across the way to see an anxious Blaise watching her intently.

Suddenly it was somewhat hard to breathe as she looked down at the unopened package.

She had spent many nights in her youth trying to remember back past waking up in the hospital. Confused and alone. She had been so young. She had wondered who her real parents were and what she had done wrong to have them abandon her.

Slowly she pulled the string and peeled back the heavy paper as it revealed some secret to a past that had been lost to her. What she found brought a well of unexplainable tears.

It was a small rag doll stiff with age, but well cared for. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the seams and gently caressed the tiny green dress.

Flash~

She opened a present and pulled out the doll. Two people smiled down at her as she squealed in delight.

Flash~

"Mama, Zander mettere la mia bambola nella sporcizia!"

A woman with dark brown eyes and a calming smile gently took the doll and gently tapped the dirt out speaking calmly her voice melodious and tender. "C'è ora cara, lei è tutto meglio." She smiled. "Don't forget to use practice your English Cara." She patted her head as she handed the doll back to her.

"Thank you Mama."

Flash

"ZANDER! AIUTOMI!"

Hermione was breathing heavily as her mind was bombarded with various meaningless memories.

A little boy holding her hand as he leads her though a garden on a made-up adventure.

A man with thick hair and laughing eyes reading her and the boy a story.

Crawling into a bed next to the boy as a storm raged around their house.

Her outstretched hand reaching for a little boy running after her as she is being carried away.

Suddenly arms engulfed her and she realized that she was crying

A little boy's voice with an Italian accent filled her mind….

If you go out in the woods today you're in for a big surprise,

If you go out in the woods today you better go in disguise,

For every bear there ever there was, will gather there together because,

Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.

Looking up she covered her mouth with a hand as the tears fell and her body ached with the release of her sobs. Another set of arms wrapped around her and his gentle voice whispered soothing words. "It's okay Cara, Everything will be okay now."

And she could only nod as she allowed herself to be soothed by the boy who she could not deny gave her comfort and strangely didn't feel awkward. It was a strange sense of coming home, because even if she barely remember him. Some part of her did and she would embrace the feeling that had been lost to her for so long.

oOo

"Do you mind if I contact my parents? I think they would like to see you." He spoke hesitantly as they sat in their common room.

She looked up suddenly the pictures of the woman with the warm smile and the man with the laughing eyes filled her mind and she was suddenly nervous. Next to her Ginny and now Harry held her hands in support as Blaise sat in a chair in front of her. Draco was leaning back against the wall next to the fireplace, there for his best friend, and Ron was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch leaing forward resting his arms on his knees.

The boys had come across them as she was being led out of the Great Hall by Ginny and Blaise followed closely by Malfoy. They had immedieatly assumed the worst and were chastised by a raging red-head. Harry and Ron had known about her being adopted as well, so Hermione allowed them to join them in their commons and after they heard the story were immediately contrite and apologized.

"I, I don't know? I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. This is a lot to take in."

"I understand, but to be fair. I'm not the only one who has felt your loss." He gave her a pleading look. One that she couldn't help but let pull her heart-strings.

"Okay, I think we should go to the Headmistress and she can open a floo. I think it would be better that way." She smiled weakly, and her heart swelled even more as his face lit up with a bright smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I keep asking, but I just can't help it."

She chuckled her eyes welling up with emotion again. "Yes, comme on, lets go." She stood up followed by her friends.

He nodded with a bright smile.

oOo

Knock knock

"Come in"

Minerva looked up over the rim of her glasses as the group of students entered her office. Her eyes honing in on the red-rimmed puffy eyes of Hermione.

"What's wrong?" She quickly got up and walked around her desk grabbing a tissue on the way as she moved to stand in front of the weeping girl.

Blaise spoke up. "Professor, We would like to ask permission to floo my parents, please?"

She frowned looking to the young woman and then to the Zabini heir. She gasped assuming the worst.

"Are you pregnant Hermione?!"

Every face in the room squished up in disgust and she was filled with relief.

"Ugh, no."

"Well, then what is so important that you need to floo your parents? Why can't you owl them?"

She watched Blaise glance at the girl who nodded at him and then he turned back to her.

"Well Professor, what had happened …" He quickly told the story, and by the end the Professor looked almost stricken her hand was covering her mouth in surprise and her eyes held a certain sadness. Not pity, but sorrow that they had gone through such an ordeal. Thinking that Hermione in particular had had enough to deal with already in her short life.

"Yes, yes. My floo is open. They may come through immediately."

oOo

Hermione was nervous. She thought about her adoptive parents who had chosen to remain in Austrailia. Thinking that she could use their support, too bad they were still angry with her for using magic on them…..

She felt Blaise give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then watched him move to the fireplace.

"Zabini Manor" He called out and stuck his head into the fire. His voice was muffled and a moment later he backed out. Standing back her dusted himself off and then the fire flared to life and two people stepped through.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" The melodious voice hit Hermione like a sledge hammer making her chest constrict tightly and she reached for the first hand that she came in contact with. It was unfamiliar to her but she gripped it tightly. She felt a slight hesitation before the hand gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Mama. I'm fine."

"Well, what is it? You said it was important." The man with the laughing eyes said. His smooth tenor filled her and a memory flashed of her being swung around in circles while she laughed in his outstretched arms.

"It is important. I promise you!" Blaise frowned as the woman fussed over him making sure he was alright." Stop it Mama, I'm alright!"

She smacked his arm lightly her voice stern " You better be! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Flooing me and telling me that I need to come here quickly because it's an emergency! I swear you just took 10 years off my life!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle quietly and another memory hit her.

The woman was holding her doll sewing up a seam under the dress. "A girls heart is like love. It starts out small, like a grain of sand within an oyster. Over time with care the grain of sand will grow into a beautiful pearl. Cherish her mio preziosa, for her heart is a treasure."

Hermione looked down at the doll in her hands and released the hand that she had been holding, it seemed reluctant at first and when she looked to see who it was she was surprised to see Malfoy staring down at her with worry swirling in his mercurial orbs. She would wonder about this later. Right now, the doll.

She didn't know why but she couldn't stop herself. She began speaking in a soft clear voice as the words tumbled from her lips. Her eyes never leaving the doll as the memory played out in her mind.

"Do you think she will love me mama?"

Hermione's voice changed slightly mimicking the perfect accent.

"A girls heart is like love. It starts out small, like a grain of sand within an oyster. Over time with care the grain of sand will grow into a beautiful pearl. Cherish her mio preziosa, for her heart is a treasure."

She heard the gasp as she tore the stitching and stuck her fingers into the body of the ragdoll searching until she pulled out a small string of pearls that made up a bracelet. Finally looking up she saw the man and woman staring at her with wide eyes. The woman clutching her chest with a hand over her mouth.

Suddenly she knew exactly who these people were with every fibre of her being. It was like a puzzle piece clicking into place and suddenly her world was complete. She remembered things and then the agony of the lost years fell into place as she got choked up.

"Mama, Papa, Mi spiace ci è voluto così tanto tempo per trovarti."

And then she was suddenly engulfed in a tangle of arms of the now crying couple.

"My Alexia, My Blair." The woman kept whispering as she held her tightly. "Thank you Blaise. Thank you."

They stayed like that for sometime, none noticing the Professor ushing out the others as she left the newly reunited family to have a moment to themselves.

**AN~ Brought to you by Google translate ;p**

**Mettere la mia bambola nella sporcizia – Put my doll in the dirt**

**C'è ora cara, lei è tutto meglio. – There now dear she's all better.**

**Mi spiace ci è voluto così tanto tempo per trovarti – I'm sorry it took so long to find you.**


End file.
